


Control

by Sabishiioni



Series: War of the Gods [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night together brings forth a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Almighty Johnsons, Being Human  
> Warnings: Read them (Even the ones in bold, please)  
> Follow Me:[Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Follow PI: [Tumblr](http://projectinsanitywriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: Part two of the trilogy

He moaned softly into the feathered pillow as he felt the hard flesh move inside him, thrusting slow and gently. Fingers intertwined with his, brushing calloused skin almost reverently, as if he were a sacred object of infinite worth instead of meat and bone. The weight on his back increased as the smaller body fitted itself along his spine and soft lips pressed butterfly kisses along slender shoulders. 

“A…Anders…” He tightened his hold on the fingers in his hand.

Warm breath ghosted across the nap of his neck as the former god quietly chuckled. “I love how you say my name, John.”

Biting his lip to keep from moaning yet again, he briefly wondered how the man could make his common name sound so beautiful. He lifted his hips to meet the next push, wanting to feel more of the man he loved. This time, the sound that escaped his lips was a breathy sigh of contentment. His own arousal was already leaking, staining the silk sheets his beloved had bought for just this occasion, the occasion simply being that they had the flat to themselves for the entire night.

Mitchell had taken the night off from his hospital cleaning job and Anders took an early out from his place as an agent for a local PR firm. Together, they had taken a walk to their favorite restaurant, Mitchell’s arm across the shoulders of the shorter man, their hands joined over Anders’ heart. Once there, they fed each other bites of their meals, ignoring the looks of disgust that were tossed their way. On the way home, they spoke of the pity they felt for those casting the glances for those people had obviously not found the one they were supposed to be with, which was what John Mitchell and Anders Johnson had found in each other. 

Now, in the privacy of the flat they called home, they communicated with actions, what words could not. This was not sex or making love or any of those carefully defined terms. This was an expression of what they felt together, the feeling of becoming one- whole. They had almost lost this and both were loath to let it slip away again. They clung to it, and to each other, as if this was the one thing that would keep them afloat in this sea of hatred that was the modern world.

They knew they were bonded, two bodies, sharing one complete soul. They had no need for a lavish ceremony nor did they wish for the world to know that they had found what most could only dream of. Theirs had been a private affair; vows spoken in a secluded forest surrounded by borrowed Asgardian stones. Words were spoken from the heart, heard only by the ears of the one they were intended for.

Mitchell gently stroked the simple gold band that encircled the ring finger of his cherished love. He swallowed harshly, remembering what he had almost lost forever. His heart always fell to his stomach when he thought of that horrible moment in the kitchen when he realized that he wasn't immune to the god curse.

"No, John..." Anders whispered into his ear. "Not here, not now. We're together here, in the present. Let those memories stay in the past where they belong."

Blushing, Mitchell nodded into the pillow, arching his back slightly to revel in the sheer pleasure of this- their ritual worship of each other. The night of their bonding had been much like this one. Candlelight had given them the only light in the room, illuminating their muscular bodies moving with each other as if they were pair of trained dancers. Though words once spoken by a god now fell from a mortals lips, they were no less powerful. The words themselves carried the god of poetry's magic, urging the vampire to repeat his own humble words of praise and promise, spoken in the language of his long dead mother.

They came together, as one, cries as silent as the night. Chests heaving and hearts beating in tandem, they stayed joined as long as their bodies would allow. Finally, Anders rolled to the side, his still too light body coming to rest next to his lovers. Mitchell automatically moved to face the blond, wrapping his arms around the smaller body to bring them closer together.

Anders snuggled against him before going strangely motionless and quiet. Slender fingers ghosted over a back where ribs and vertebra were far too defined to be healthy. It was true, the younger man was still recovering from illness and the starvation that nearly took him from this world, but Mitchell didn't think their evening together had been that strenuous.

A soft voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" 

Anders shifted so he could gaze in to the warm brown eyes that appeared to glow in the candlelight. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not wanting you to take me like this..." 

Mitchell could hear the sorrow the pain laced words held. "No, it's fine. It's not for everyone-"

"But that's not the reason..." Bright blue eyes lowered to stare at the burgundy silk. "I've...I've let others..."

Sensing his lover's frustration, the vampire pulled up the sheets and the blankets to cover them both in an attempt to keep him warm and comfortable. Since coming home from the hospital, Anders was prone to becoming cold quicker than his flat mates, though he did have the unfair advantage of not being a werewolf or dead. Still, it worried Mitchell just as much as he knew it worried Annie and George, both of whom had immediately been charmed by the blond Kiwi upon first meeting him. 

Mitchel held the man in his arms, feeling him struggle to find this words. This was a side of Anders Mitchell was unfamiliar with. When they first met, it had been at a pub not far from the hospital he and George worked and sometimes visited. The blond had been buried in a book, his glass of vodka becoming watered down by the melting ice. Something called out to the vampire and before he knew it, the two of them were in deep discussion over where the Tree of Life could be. The blond flew to Norway a few days later, returning half a month later with a stick he claimed to be from Yggdrasil. Mitchell didn't really believe it but chose to stay away from it anyways. It was in those few nights before the Kiwi returned home that they found their connection. Even then, Anders had been confident, telling Mitchell that the vampire would follow him to New Zealand. Much to his chagrin, he had, falling in love with the land and even more so with the people, one a bit more than the others.

He dipped his head to gently kiss the curly blond hair that Anders had let grow out. "It's alright, Love. We don't need to talk about this tonight."

"Yeah, we do, because I feel like you should... I want you to understand..." Anders tucked his head under his lover's jaw. "I love you John... More than anything in this world."

"And I love you..." Confusion and concern were apparent in the Irishman's words. "Anders..."

"I need the control!"

Mitchel blinked in surprise at the blurted confession. Never had he thought he would hear such terror filled words from his lover. Control had never been an issue between them. At least he never thought of it as an issue. He was simply content to have contact with the one he loved. Yet it meant something to Anders for him to be so afraid of words he once was lord over.

"What...what do you mean?" he asked softly, one hand holding, one hand stroking his lover's body.

"Before the Ga…actually, since I returned back home..." Mitchell felt him scowl. "No…since I went back to Auckland...I haven't felt like I was in control. First it was Helen, then Gaia, then the god hunters...One thing kept leading to another. It was like I wasn't in control of my own life anymore. I had to do what everyone else wanted me to do, including Bragi. The...the only place I felt in control was here with you. You let me do...what I wanted, how I wanted..."

Mitchell heard the crack in the others usually smooth voice before he felt the warm liquid drops on his chest. He tighten his hold on the smaller body. Tears never came from Anders, it just never happened. That, more than anything, scared the vampire. Anders may not have been as physically as strong as his brothers but he was so much stronger in other areas. Though he was quick to anger, the other emotions he held tightly bottled up for fear of them being used against him.

The vampire knew about the messes with the god hunters and both of the Idduns. He had actually arrived the night Anders had bled to death. The smell of blood had been strong but the hunger never once consumed him. That night, he had helped Anders bath and tucked him into bed after giving him a tall glass of tomato juice. The next morning, the blond told him everything, about being Bragi, his family, the quest, the Stick-everything. 

To this day, Mitchell could still remember the dejected slump of once proud shoulders as Anders waited for him to leave, like everyone else in his life had left him. That was when John Mitchell told him about his existence as one of the most blood thirsty vampires in England.

"It's alright, Love. All I did was give you what I felt you needed. I'm alright with you still needing to have that control." He smiled down at his lover who had pulled back enough to stare at him. "In fact...I kinda like it. It's nice to just...feel."

"So...so you don't mind that...that I-"

Mitchell cut him off, sealing his lips over his lover's. His lips lingered long after the kiss ended and he smiled.

"As long as you want me, I'm okay with what you need." He stole another kiss. "I love you, Anders Johnson. I will always love you. Forever."

Anders smiled sadly, knowing what that word meant to both of them. "Forever."


End file.
